Preview: Reviewing the Situation
by ytawesome
Summary: Two of my friends and I have been planning on rewriting Yu Yu Hakusho as a musical for a good three years. Problem is, no one has started writing it yet. So here's a preview chapter using a song from Oliver! the Musical to check the response. Enjoy. :D


Author's Note: Okay. Right. Explanation. So! For about three years, my friends (Yume and Hikari) and I have been talking about rewriting Yu Yu Hakusho using our three original characters... But we were going to make it a musical. We've compiled a list of easily 50 or 60 songs and have assigned them to certain characters, however the problem is that we have yet to start writing it. The three of us are working on a production of Oliver! the Musical at this time, and Yume and I have both picked the song "Reviewing the Situation" as our favorite. I realized that if I stretched a bit, I could get it into the musical for Hiei. Hiei singing? Frightening, yes, but not half as scary as Kuwabara. Who also happens to have a couple songs. So I'm posting this here as a preview to our crack-fic, to check the response and to get some tips on writing it. Let me know what you guys think, and enjoy! Yuki

Disclaimer: This preview chapter has no material owned by me. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi. The music and lyrics from Oliver! the Musical were written by Lionel Bart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewing the Situation

Deep in the Demon World, a tiny, dark figure paced back and forth among thick trees of dark green as the setting sun shot a neon glow between the leaves. His cloak billowed around his tiny frame as he spun on his heels every few seconds, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, brow furrowed in concentration.

_Yukina is outside?..._ He mulled. _She should be home. It is too dangerous outside of Koorime. Why did she come here?..._

"Hiei! Hiei!" A voice called from the thicket around the small demon. Wrenched from thought, he looked up to the direction of the voice and ran his hand upwards through his tall, spiky hair.

"Gouki." Hiei acknowledged a large, broad-shouldered demon with a nod. "Are we ready?"

Gouki looked over his shoulder before answering, "Kurama will take care of getting us there. With the three artifacts from Lord Enma's vault, we'll hold more power than Enma himself."

Hiei grinned, bearing all his teeth, fangs glittering in the last flare of the sun. "This will be a smooth success. Koenma is a fool; the three of us will be able to slip in and out of the fortress completely unscathed." He slipped his hands into pockets hidden in the folds of his cloak.

"Glad to see you're confident." Gouki smirked. Hiei let out a "hn" in indifference, and as Gouki turned to leave, he said, "Just don't get cocky. You know where we're meeting tomorrow, so I'm going."

Hiei watched the massive demon before him shrink into the darkness as Gouki walked away. A minute later, Hiei was once again alone with his thoughts. The little demon jumped up to recline on a tree branch above his head. His mind backtracked to Yukina, and he took a moment to reflect upon the irony of the current situation. So concerned about this maiden who was his sister being away from her home island, yet so unquestionably ready to break into the most heavily-guarded castle in all of the Spirit World to steal the three Artifacts of Darkness that would give him more power than the King of Spirit World himself.

He chuckled, and asked himself, "**A man's got a heart, hasn't he? Joking apart, hasn't he?**" Hiei sat up and hung his legs over the side of the branch. "**And though I'd be the first one to say that I wasn't a saint... I'm finding it hard to be really as black as they paint.**"

The pip-squeak demon lowered his face to his palms and softly began to sing, "**I'm reviewing the situation: Can a fellow be a villain all his life? All the trials and tribulations...**" He sneered and added, "**Better settle down and get myself a wife.**" For his own amusement, he hopped off his perch and continued with the thought. "**And a wife would cook and sew for me, and come for me and go for me, and go for me and nag at me...**" His charmed smirk turned into a grimace as he went on, picking up speed. "**The fingers she would wag at me, the money she would take from me, a misery she'd make from me!... I think I'd better think it out again.**"

With a wave of his hand through the air, Hiei told himself, "**A wife you can keep, anyway... I'd rather sleep, anyway.**"

The thought of Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki disbanding as a team crossed Hiei's mind as he sang, "**Left without anyone in the world, and I'm starting from now. So, 'how to win friends and to influence people...' So how?**"

Hiei began to pace once more with his hand at his chin. "**I'm reviewing the situation. I must quickly look up everyone I know.**" He smiled as he thought of the plans he had made with his friends. "**Titled people with a station who can help me make a real impressive show! I will own a suite at Claridges, and run a fleet of carriages, and wave at all the duchesses, with friendliness, as much as is befitting of my new estate! 'Good day to you, good magistrate— Oh, God.**" He stopped himself short and shuddered. "I think I'd better think it out again."

_But what will I do, then, if not be a corrupt thief?_ Hiei wondered to himself. "**So where shall I go... somebody? Who do I know?**" He scoffed, "**Nobody! All my dearest companions have been villains and thieves. So at my time of life, should I start turning over new leaves?**" He bent to pick a single, shining green leaf from the forest floor. "**I'm reviewing the situation. If you want to eat, you've got to earn a bob! It is such a humiliation for a robber to perform an honest job?**" Hiei twirled the leaf between his thumb and forefinger as he continued. "**So a job I'm getting, possibly... I wonder who my boss will be? I wonder if he'll take to me, what bonuses he'll make to be? I'll start at eight and finish late at normal rate and all... But wait... I think I'd better think it out again!**"

_One thousand..._ Grief overtook Hiei in an instant as the outcome of the remainder of his life flashed before his eyes. "**What happens when I'm one thousand? Must come a time, one thousand. When you're old and it's cold, and who cares if you live or you die. Your one consolation's the money you may have put by!**"

Infuriated at his emotional tennis match, he crushed the leaf he had been holding on to in his fist. "**I'm reviewing the situation. I'm a bad one, and a bad one I shall stay! You'll be seeing no transformation!... But it's wrong to be a rogue in every way...**" Hiei's voice grew steadily louder until he was shouting at the trees around him. "**I want nobody hurt for me, or made to do the dirt for me. This rotten life is not for me, it's getting far too hot for me!**" At that, he tore off his cloak to reveal a bare, well-build torso and tight black pants covering muscular legs. "**There is no in-between for me, but who will change the scene for me? Don't want no one to rob for me, but who will find a job for me?... I think I'd better think it out again!**"

With that, Hiei disappeared into the blackness of night as a trail of grounded leaves were pulled into the air in his path.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well... I hope that was enjoyable. I know it's not written fabulously, but that's why it's here. Thanks for reading! Yuki


End file.
